


When We Were Lovers

by Hammertimexx (orphan_account)



Series: True Colors, Ironically Speaking [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cute little situations for all these adorable couples, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hammertimexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are one shots dealing with the True Colors, Ironically Speaking soulmate universe. Can be read alone.</p><p> </p><p>(Written by: Hammer and Time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erisol

**Author's Note:**

> ((These are one shots what were promised! If you left a comment on True Colors, or if you really want a one shot from this universe, leave a comment of what you want and I will get right to it!))

"You are tho inthuferable!" 

"Really? Of all people, I'm getting lectured by you? W-what about your seemingly sev-vere addiction to programming? Or your loud mouth when it comes to anything you don't agree with?" 

Two years, and the pattern was still the same. 

Step one: Get into an argument over something petty. 

In this case it was the remote, which was closer to Eridan but he was wrapped up in a blanket, therefore rendering his arms useless. 

Step two: Throw insults like people throw rice at a wedding. 

"Thay'th the motht judgemental prick on planet fucking earth. You act like you're better than abtholutely everyone but never offer any proof." 

"I don't have to prov-vide proof to show that I am a step abov-ve a majority of people, you included." 

"Above me? Aren't you two incheth thorter?" 

Step three: Whoever tackles the other first loses. 

This time? Eridan loses. 

Bursting out from his cocoon of blankets, he tackles Sollux against the sofa, losing the silent agreement they'd had for years but still getting a smug grin when the lisping one of the two let out a squeak as his glasses fall to the ground. 

Step four: Fight to be on top. 

This time, Sollux flips the two of them, sitting down cross legged on Eridan's stomach and causing the purple streaked one to let out a huge breath, his lungs straining a bit. 

Step five? 

"You're a prick." 

"W-why must you speak to yourself in such a w-way w-when w-we're in the middle of a fight?" 

Sollux shifted a little, squishing Eridan just enough to make him squirm. "Give up yet, lother?" 

"Hardly. I could do this all day. Not the first time you'v-ve been on top of me," He says cooly, putting his hands behind his head as Sollux blushes horribly. So, in retaliation, Sollux plucked Eridan's glasses off his face, putting them on his own. 

This, unfortunately, works a laugh out of Eridan. 

"What?" Sollux questions, glaring down at him. 

"Those look positiv-vely ridiculous on you," He responds, his usual smug look falling into a bit of a smile. 

Step five: Cool down.

"How can thith be comfortable? Wouldn't you have jutht prefered to grab the thupid remote?" 

"How-w can those be comfortable? You're going to ruin your eyes," Eridan reached up to grab the glasses off, but Sollux batted his hand away, scrunching his nose a little. 

"Your eyeth thuck." 

"W-wow-w, you're such a charmer." 

"Your eyeth are great, your eyethight thucks. Better?" 

"'Great'? Again, charmer." 

"Wow, fine. Your eyeth are like starlight in the thummer? That better, princeth?" 

"You're lucky you're a good programmer and good w-with zeros and ones because you suck at the human language." 

"Who'th the charmer now?" Sollux asked, rolling his eyes as Eridan reached up and grabbed his glasses back. Slipping them onto his own face, he pushed on Sollux's hip lightly. 

"Get off me, you're going to crush me to death," He sighed, and noticing that Sollux didn't even budge, narrowed his eyes. 

"Thay pleathe," Sollux challenged, smirking a little. 

"Don't hav-ve to," Was the smooth reply as Eridan wormed his hands under Sollux's bottom, causing him to squeak and jump slightly and allow Eridan to sit up. 

"Athhole," He muttered, pushing Eridan's shoulder before Eridan leaned forward, kissing him once. 

Step six: Try to apologize for being an ass without actually apologizing.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed the remote sitting on the cushion and grabbed it, putting it in Sollux's hand. "Here, you cretin." 

Sollux rolled his eyes, but Eridan managed to catch the smile he displayed as he began to wrap back up in his blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Comments? Questions? Concerns? Message me at orarewedancy.tumblr.com and I'll get right to you ^^))


	2. BroDad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little BroDad fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((An Anon on Tumblr was asking me how Dad felt about Bro getting injured and nearly dying before, so I whipped this up because lets face it, that's a really excellent question ^^ If you have any comments, questions, concerns, head cannons or anything else that you wanna talk to me about message me at orarewedancy.tumblr.com <3 Thanks for reading dears))

Six months of marriage. 

Not a single argument had occurred. 

Sure, there had been small issues; Bro finally reaching his limit on cake and James nearly having a heart attack when several swords spilled out of the fridge. Bro constantly turning the heat up to ninety degrees because he wasn't used to the cold of Washington, while James constantly cleaned up after him, allowing him a twenty minute search for his keys and always getting the same answer of, "In the bowl by the door, where they belong." James stealing all the blankets at night until Brodrick finally had to succumb to cuddling to get warm. Bro forcing James to try tee shirts and James forcing Bro to try button ups. 

All small things that never caused actual fights, all easily fixable.

Until one day it wasn't.

A simple trip to the store, Bro griping half way through and throwing foods absolutely packed with sugar into the cart, James laughing and falsely chastising him. There was one point that they nearly got kicked out because Bro flashstepped to the top of a rather large soda display to get the orange soda at the top. Soon enough they were in the parking lot, loading up the groceries and nearly ready to go home. 

"I don't get it, you realize we can have food sent directly to our house, correct?" Brodrick questioned, helping James with unloading the food into the trunk. 

The older of the two laughed with a roll of his eyes, "I don't think it would be that healthy to eat solid fast food for very long." 

"You practically live off of cake," Bro deadpanned.

"I make other food, even healthy ones. You would know, you've eaten it," James defended, smiling a little before hearing a loud screeching sound. 

"James!" At the sound of his name, he looked up quick enough to see a blur, and suddenly the asphalt, which his forehead promptly hit, causing him to nearly collapse against the ground. 

"Oh my," He groaned out painfully, his knees digging into the ground. His temples pulsed with a silent beat as James fought to push himself up, his hands going to the ground as he tried to lift himself away from the black parking lot. He could feel his forehead was stinging and warmer than usual, but hardly cared. He managed to roll over onto his back, the sun nearly blinding him as he tried to think clearly. It was if his head were slowly being filled with cotton, and he couldn't make out what had happened.

"Brodr'ck?" James managed to slur out, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before managing to sit up, a loud ringing now emitting through the world and nearly bursting James' eardrums. "Bro?" 

Opening his eyes, he felt the color drain from the world and from his face in tandem. 

A slumped figure was next to their now ruined shopping cart, familiar black shades on the ground next to him as he failed to move. 

Something familiar flashed in his mind, and James couldn't help but glance at his wrist like he had a thousand times before, pulling down his watch harshly.

The name was still solid as ever. 

Physical pain be damned, James scrambled to stand, his head pulsing dangerously and causing him to stumble at least once as he walked over to his husband, getting down to his level. "Brodrick, answer me this instant," He ordered, his brow furrowed in concern as he watched the figure on the ground gain tension between his shoulders. 

"Jeez, babe, it's too early for yelling," Was the mumbled reply, Bro rolling over to look up at James and frowning a little.

"How much pain are you in? Is anything broken? Are you alright?"" James questioned tersely, his hands cupping Bro's face as he looked him over, tipping his face from side to side. 

"Relax," Bro said, trying to sit up and wincing as he did so, "I'm fine." 

"Don't you dare lie to me Brodrick Strider or I swear I-"

"You're bleeding," Bro said, managing to sit up fully and looking at James with an annoyed expression, "Why the fuck are you bleeding?"

"Language," James reminded, his hand going to his forehead and coming back slick with red, "I hit the pavement, but I'm f-"

His statement was cut off as lips met his, and for a moment he actually relaxed just a moment before Bro broke the kiss, his thumb brushing over the cuts littering James' forehead. 

Near immediately afterwards, James wrapped his arms tightly around Bro's neck, hugging him close and feeling two large hands go to the small of his back. "What happened?" He queried, looking up and noticing a large black car dug into the back of their own. 

"Stranger danger over there was about to hit you, so I pushed you away and-"

"Hold on a moment," James said, pulling back to look at Bro with narrowed eyes, "You got hit, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, I wasn't about to let you get rolled over by Goliath," Bro defended. 

"You- You-!" Hitting Bro's shoulder once with a closed fist, James for the first time actually looked angry, "You could have gotten run over!"

"I was just clipped, now relax-"

"I will not!" James said, his hands falling away from Bro's shoulders, "I nearly lost you before I knew you, and now that I have you you're nearly getting yourself killed over me!" 

As if due to mentioning, Bro's leg flinched a little as he gripped Jame's shoulders. "Hey. Look at me," He ordered, and was met with silence for a good ten seconds before he finally made eye contact, "I'd rather I get injured, alright? I can take it, trust me." 

They'd talked about it, before. Of course they had, it was actually something that was discussed all the way back in Texas. The scar left from when Bro's femoral artery had been severed was thick and raised, and each time James happened to see it careful fingers would dance over it as if trying to will the scar to disappear. It never did, and Bro always got a moderately sheepish look on his face every time.

It was a ridiculous fear that he would lose Brodrick, but it never went away and now was flaring up larger than life. 

"But what if you couldn't?" James questioned, his head pounding even worse as he rested against Brodrick, "You need to be careful." 

"Sorry to tell you this, but your safety is way more important than being careful," Bro said, kissing Jame's temple. This earned a disgruntled groan as James pulled back, still frowning. Hearing the groan, orange eyes rolled, "What, are you saying you would have wanted me to let you get hit by a car?" 

"Well-" James' mouth twitched in annoyance before he heaved a sigh, "I would have preferred it over you getting hurt." 

"I'm not hurt!" Bro defended, crossing his arms. It was then that he actually gave a little hiss, a hand going to his left side, "Badly, I'm not hurt badly." 

Again he got hit in the arm as James lifted the left half of his shirt, looking at the nasty bruise that was blooming, "Goodness gracious," James murmured, and Bro brushed it off. 

"Dirk has done worse when he was drunk on sangria, now relax." 

There was a loud creaking sound, and both of them looked up to the car that had caused all of this, the airbag appearing to have been beaten down to the point that a woman could slide out, sporting spiked, short brown hair and a bruised nose as well as a worried expression. "I am soooo sorry!" She said immediately, looking between the two of them, "Please tell me you're alright, I looked away for one moment and I don't know what happened, I-" 

Bro lifted a hand, shaking his head slightly, "We're fine," He said, his tone having the air of finality with it as he stood. Looking down, he offered a hand to James, who was still wearing a rather sour expression. 

And then his husband surprised him. 

Instead of getting James' hand in his own, his shades were pushed roughly into them, James pushing himself to stand with no assistance. 

Well shit. 

 

-

 

"You're ignoring me, then?" Bro asked as they got out of the cab, James continuing up the driveway without looking back. Watching as his mate walked into the house without answering, Bro sighed, "That's a yes then." 

His side was beginning to hurt worse and worse, forcing him to take a dumb amount of time to get up to the house. Maybe he could pretend that it was just out of spite? Sounded like a good enough plan. By the time he walked inside, James was already sitting in one of the armchairs downstairs, puffing away at his pipe while he wiped a cloth over his forehead. 

It was up in the right hand corner, about the size of two fifty cent pieces, a patch of skinned, well, skin. Looked painful. But James didn't looked pained; he looked a combination of annoyed and conflicted. As the front door opened a second time, James looked up at Bro before looking forward once more. "Your icepack is on the counter in the kitchen," He offered tersely, puffing once more. 

"Thanks, Mom," Bro answered harsher than intended, slumping into the kitchen and taking off his shirt, dropping it to the ground. His own little way of fighting the system that was his currently angry husband. Grabbing the icepack, he pressed it against his side, and looking down he could only sigh. It was worse than earlier, and his imprints ribs could be seen in a bloody purple. 

How was he in the wrong here? He'd kept James safe, how the fuck was that a bad thing? Walking back out to the living room, he sat down on the couch, watching as Jame purposefully avoided looking at him. "How's your face?" He asked, keeping the ice to his side. 

"Perfectly fine," Was the curt reply, eyes flitting over Bro once before looking away. 

That is before they flew back and James stood suddenly. 

"You need to go to a hospital, that looks absolutely terrible."

"What?" 

Looking up, he saw James wearing a panicked expression as he pushed himself out of his chair, the rag that was being held to his forehead falling to the floor as he walked over to Bro. He leaned down and looked at the swollen and discolored skin, his fingers brushing over it carefully.

So much for the silent treatment, but hey, this was better than nothing. 

"I'm fine," Bro said again, and if looks could kill he would have been at his own fucking funeral.

"Obviously not." 

"The ice will fix it." 

"Bullshit!"

Both of them paused, James looking borderline horrified while Bro raised both of his eyebrows. 

Two years of being mates and that was the first time that James had sworn. 

"Well then, tell us how you really feel," Bro said, and James covered his mouth with his fingertips. 

"Brodrick I am so sorry, I don't know what possessed me to say that and I do hope- Hey!" James started as he was pulled onto Bro's lap. 

"I meant, tell me why you're being so dramatic about all of this," Bro clarified, his hands going to James' waist to hold him in place. 

"I'm not being dramatic, I'm being rational." 

"Okay, keep lying to yourself but stop lying to me. What's going on?" 

James opened his mouth to argue, but ended up sighing, leaning forward and sinking against Bro. "You're hurt because of me," He spoke softly, "And I dislike it greatly." 

"I did it to myself," Bro reminded, but James shook his head slightly. 

"I never want you to put yourself in danger, not after a three in the morning melt down like last time," James said, and Bro very nearly flinched at that, feeling fingers wrap around where Bro's name was on his own wrist, "I want you to take care of yourself, no matter what the cost." 

"And I will. Usually. But you're different," He clarified, his arms wrapping around James in a hug, "You're the fucking ying to my yang, sun to my sky, moon to my stars and all that shit. Oh, you're the frosting to my cake, does that clarify it for you?" He could feel James smile against his neck, but he continued, "Put all the irony crap aside, and you're still important. Meaning I'm not gonna let you get squished because it'll make you frown for a while, understood? I'll be careful. Usually. But not when it comes to you." 

At first he thought he was going to get another talking to for resorting back to his profuse use of profanity, but instead it was a teasing tone. "My my, who knew you could be so emotional?" James said, and Bro shook his head. 

"Want me to take it back?" 

"I never said that," He turned his head, kissing Bro's cheek. "You need more ice for your side."

"Yeah," He agreed, "But give me a minute, I'm comfortable." 

"Why should I?" 

"It was hit by a car today," He used, grinning a little. 

"Brodrick!" A third and last light hit was administered to his shoulder, yet he didn't move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Comments? Questions? Concerns? Message me at orarewedancy.tumblr.com and I'll get right to you ^^))


	3. Karezi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Super short and total fluff, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!))

Karkat had been a wreck come his twenty first birthday. 

He'd spent most of his life, ever since he first heard about what would happen the day he was old enough to get a mate, knowing he would be a great mate. Love would be unconditional, he'd do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted because god fucking damn it, the idea of having someone of his own made him honestly smile like there wasn't a problem in the world. And if he got a mate? He wouldn't consider anything else to be a problem. He'd actually be one of the happiest guys on this side of the asteroid belt. 

Karkat had always been a little harsh with his words, not really learning the definition of volume control but damn it if you started him on his idea of soulmates, he wouldn't shut up for hours. It was something that Sollux admired in him, the amount of care in his words even if his volume seemed to imply that said words were void of positive connotations. He was loud and edged, but he meant well. Karkat was just total shit at expressing it.

Yet when the clock struck twelve and no name spelled itself out, Karkat Vantas broke. A call to Sollux, a week of avoiding speaking to anyone, and a new, soiled outlook on life had been the next course of action.

From that point on, he was cold and cynical; Fuck irony and its great play in his life. Fuck the fact that he was a Blank and overall, fuck the fact that he'd never see his own harsh grey font spelled out on someone else's skin. 

Fuck it all.

Nine months later, and he was sitting in a diner watching as all of his friends meet their soulmates with a sour expression. Sollux finally found his guy, good for him. And Fef looked happy enough, brushing noses with the short one with round glasses. He couldn't even be mad at them; they were just doing what humans were meant to do. Or, in particular, what he would never do. He couldn't be mad that they were happy. 

He could, however, be jealous. 

He was actually considering leaving until he heard a practical purr of a voice to his left. 

"Someone looks unhappy." Looking over, he was met with the sight of red pointed glasses and a devilish smile, the wearer of both of these items being a girl that Karkat had been conversing with for four months. 

He'd nearly forgotten that Gallows was there as well.

She was pretty. 

Correction; She was beautiful. Even the clouded over eyes behind red tinted glasses were a lovely shape, framed by dark eyelashes the same color as her hair, which was seemingly unstyled. It was flattering that way, curling and shaping however it wanted and framing her face.

That made this a lot worse. 

"I thought you were blind," He said back with a flat tone, and she clicked her tongue, shaking her head slightly. 

"My goodness, Karkat! How can you be so harsh, just bringing up something like that?" 

"How do you know my name?" He asked, turning to face her a little more. She gave a curt shrug, dimples around the corners of her mouth dipping as she gave a smirk. 

"I'm a mystery. Except for my own name." She extended her hand out, and portrayed no surprise when Karkat actually shook it, "Terezi, aka the one you've called 'fucking batshit' a billion times. Pleasure." 

Karkat almost smirked at this, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes and snap back,"What, now I'm getting jumped for stating something as simple as the truth?" 

"Wow, you do sound angry. Do you look angry too?" 

"How the actual fuck wou-" He was shut up as two hands met his face, fingertips feeling over his features as the girl with him laughed. He was damn near positive he looked as annoyed as he felt, but something about this was actually. . . Nice? 

Comfortable, was the word he was looking for. 

This lunatic was comfortable.

What the fuck was wrong with him. 

"You're cute!" She said, sounding honestly surprised, "I didn't think someone who seems so angry could have such delicate features." 

"Delicate?" 

"Did I stutter?" Terezi asked, her smile moving from dangerous to more relaxed as she dropped her hands, unfortunately right onto Karkats. They'd been upturned, and she didn't seem to think much about it as she lifted them back up, but not before frowning. "Wait," She said, and if he were being honest Karkat would admit he didn't like seeing her frown. It just didn't fit. 

"What?" He asked, looking down at his two hands. His sleeves were rolled up to the crooks of his elbows, one wrist sporting the grey scrawl of the name 'Karkat' while the other was horrifically blank. Much to his surprise, her fingertips went back to his blank wrist. 

He should have pulled away. What she was doing was actually considered violating and he really should have shoved her away, yelled at her and stormed the mother of fuck out of that diner but for some reason he didn't. He just watched in shock as she mumbled under her breath for a moment before she turned her head and he could have fucking sworn she looked right at him. 

"The name," She said in a tone that stated, 'Isn't it obvious'. 

"There isn't one," He said. 

"Yes there is." 

"Look I know you're blind and shit, but there isn't a fucking name, trust me, I've looked," Karkat growled out, beginning to get defensive.

"It's in braille," She responded, and Karkat paused. 

"What." 

"Feel it!" She ordered, running her finger over it one more time before grabbing his other hand, managing to get his fingertip onto the first letter of the name and allow him to drag it. 

There was bumping. Not very defined and not visible to someone who wasn't looking, but definitely there. It was uniform bumps, obviously in an actual formation and not just random bumps that his body had developed, such as beauty marks or acne.

The silence between the two of them was deafening, her hand still holding his fingertips to his wrist as he stared at it for a long while. "Does this actually even fucking say anything, or could this just be moles or something?" Karkat asked, feeling something akin to hope begin to fill his stomach. 

"It does," She responded, and instead of the smug expression she'd been wearing before, she looked blank. 

"Well what the fuck does it say?" 

"I'll tell you if you can do the same for me and tell me what my wrist says." 

"Hold the fuck up, what?" That was violating too. He couldn't read her mate's name, that was like infringing on someone else's territory, you just didn't do it. It was so. . . Taboo. Looking up at her with a horrified expression, he noticed that she had both of her eyebrows raised highly.

"Uh hey, Karkat, do I need to remind you of something?" She waved one of her hands in front of her own face, "Blind? I've never had a chance to read it, considering, and this seems like a rather mutual agreement. We each get something out of it! We both learn the names of our mates, seeing as you can read mine and I can read yours. It's only logical."

He paused, looking around at the other groups before looking back at her. They all seemed involved in their own conversations except for some dude sitting at Terezi's old table, who was watching the door like a hawk. Hardly important. But the fear that someone was listening in and was going to call them out on this crazed plan was still lingering. "We're not gonna tell anyone else, right?" He asked quietly, and she nodded. 

"Of course not." Yet even as she spoke, she was wearing a small smile. 

Fucking crazy blind chick. 

Her hand went to the black slip of material, presumably a really plain cloth bracelet, around her wrist, getting it off without too much trouble before holding it out in front of him. She pulled in a deep breath, setting it down on the table and turning her head up to face the ceiling. "Well?" 

Karkat paused. 

His fingers reached out, pointer finger brushing over the name written in grey ink with a look of almost wonder on his face. 

"I wasn't incorrect about reading braille on your skin, was I? This wrist does say what I think it says, yes?" She queried, and his hand enveloped her wrist softly, causing her to grin like a Cheshire.

"You-"

"Yes?"

"You read your fucking name on my wrist, didn't you?" 

"I'm finding it safe to assume that mine says Karkat, how relieving. What color is it?" 

"Grey." 

"What's grey?" 

Karkat was quiet for a second before leading her hand over to the window, pressing the back of it to the cold metal found surrounding it. She gave a thoughtful hum before nodding once, "Grey fits you well. Now, introductions are customary, and you are a gentleman! Therefore, you're first."

"Karkat Vantas," He introduced, and oh shit why did it feel like his throat was closing up? 

"Terezi Pyrope," She answered, sliding her wrist from under Karkat's hand so her own hand could link with his, "It's an honor." 

He squeezed her hand once before an urge took over that he couldn't help. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, his eyes closing momentarily while her fingers curled protectively around his. 

He thought he'd spend a lifetime alone. And here was proof that he needed to look a bit closer once in a while. 

He'd never thought of himself as lucky until that moment. 

He was the luckiest bastard in Houston. 

Maybe the luckiest bastard in the world. 

Remembering how ridiculous she was over all of the messages they'd ended up sending, all of her stupid typing quirks and ridiculous ramblings, he pulled back, looking at her. 

Her eyes were closed and her smile looked actually natural, her features soft.

He let out a huff through his nose.

He was definitely the luckiest bastard in the world.

"So," She said when he sat back, his face bright red as she propped her chin up on her free hand and opened her eyes again, "Fancy seeing you here." 

For the first time in nine months, Karkat gave an actual, honest to god care free laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Comments, questions, concerns? Send it to me at orarewedancy.tumblr.com or leave a comment and I'll get back to you ^^ Thanks for reading!))


	4. JadeFef

“Oooh, wow! Sis, look! It’s a Crocodile!”

“Nooo it isn’t, Don, it’s an Alligator! ‘Says so on the sign.”

“Psssh, what’s the difference?”

Working at the Houston Zoo wasn’t the most adventurous thing Jade could be spending her summer doing, but it was definitely worth it! The money she made went to her tuition, which was pretty stellar, and she got to spend her time listening to children having some genuine fun.

Jade heard little things like the conversation between the two children all the time, and they made her giggle. The fascinated whispers and loud exclamations of awe reminded her of her childhood, when her grandfather would take her on his adventures across the country. That’s why she worked here, so she could give people that sense of wonder themselves.

Jade sauntered into the reptile’s pen, holding a bucket containing his lunch.

“This one’s an American Alligator, actually! His name is Blanco, because he’s completely white,” she answered the kids cheerfully. The sister beamed.

“See, Don? I knew it. It is an Alligator.”

Jade smiled softly as the little boy deflated. “It’s okay, I didn’t figure out the difference ‘til I was twelve!” That earned a couple giggles from the kids. Turning back to the alligator, Jade grabbed a dead rat from the bucket. “Alrighty, Blanco, lunch time!” she said, throwing the rat close enough for the reptile to snap at it and swallow it. A chorus of ‘eeeeew’s emitted from where the two children watched. Jade threw a couple more, waiting to give the next one to Blanco until after he was finished with the previous. The alligator then retreated into the shade, watching people come and go from it’s rock cave. Jade threw the kids a thumbs up, earning a smile from Don. “Hope you two have an awesome day at the zoo!”

“Thanks, we will!” the little boy shouted, before grabbing his sister’s hand and running toward the next animal exhibit. “C’mon sis, mom and dad said we only have an hour!” Jade chuckled, wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead. The Texas sun was beating down on them mercilessly this week. Perhaps it would be best if she put the rats away and followed Blanco’s example. Shade sounded great right about then.

The aquarium was fairly cool, the girl reasoned, a grin slowly reaching her face. And there was a certain worker in there that would make the perfect company.

Hoisting the bucket of rats up once more, Jade made the trek to the food supply room, already excited to go visit her fellow zoo employee in the aquarium.

-

“So which one is your favorite, little guppy?”

The little girl, who couldn’t be any older than two years old, giggled in Feferi’s arms.

“Squiddle!” she exclaimed, pointing at the octopus as it swam past them.

“Reely? He’s my favorite, too!” The woman smiled brightly at the girl, bouncing her on her hip as they walked their way through the aquarium and to the exit.

Feferi had found the girl crying at the shark tanks, where her guardian must have lost her (she couldn’t blame them, it wasn’t very difficult to lose your way in a zoo). She immediately scooped the child up and comforted her (which wasn’t very hard to do, the little girl took a shining to her pretty quickly, calling her a mermaid and smiling a gap-toothed smile).

And so here they were, slowly and calmly making their way to the announcement area so they could find her guardian. Once she was calmed down, the girl was a little bundle of joy, pointing at colorful fish as they passed them and shrieking happily. Feferi laughed at her little antics, playing around with her and making little fish puns every now and then, to which the little girl smiled despite not understanding the subtle jokes.

When they were finally at the door, a frazzled woman spotted Feferi and the girl immediately.

“Mary, thank goodness! I was so worried! I am so sorry miss, I didn’t mean to lose her...”

“It’s no problem, ma’am!” Feferi replied, handing Mary to her mother smoothly. “Nobody got hurt. She’s a little afraid of sharks, though, so I would steer clear of them!”

“Thank you so much. I promise it won't happen again. You are so kind. Just. Thank you!"

The employee shrugged. “I’m just doing my job, I get payed to do these things,” she smiled. The mother smiled back, visible relaxing the longer they talked.

“Well, you’re certainly not getting payed enough, if I may say so.”

“You may,” Feferi joked. “But it’s just a summer job, so I’m not expecting the world! It’s for the fun. You two have a good day now,” she smiled softly, giving Mary a tiny wave (which was returned enthusiastically). “Bye Mary!”

With a cheerful goodbye from the girl and another thank you from the mother, the two left the aquarium.

“Aww, that was really cute!”

Feferi welcomed the touch-too-warm embrace from behind, a the smile on her lips widening. She turned around in the other girl’s arms, looking over her sweaty counterpart.

“Jade, did you come in here for me or the air-conditioning?”

“...Eh, a little bit of both,” came the smug reply. “So how has your day been?”

“Quite lovely, I’ll admit. Nice and cool,” she answered with the same amount of snark. Jade snorted, setting her sweaty forehead on Feferi’s. “Hey, gross! That’s not fair!” she yelled, a bubbly laugh following in it’s wake. Jade couldn’t help but join in.

“Stop laughing, it’s too cute! You’ll kill me with your cuteness!”

They continued like this, Jade trying to plant a kiss on Feferi's cheek and Feferi loudly protesting that she needed a towel.

The two were attracting attention from visitors, but neither of them seemed to care. They were in their element together, cracking stupid jokes and fascinating young children with their rare animal facts. 

It was like this job was made for them. 

Kinda like how they were made for each other. 

Jade had voiced this to Feferi once, and got a derisive snort in return. 

That was their relationship in a nutshell. And they both loved it.

“Why don’t we take our lunch break now?” Feferi finally said when Jade gave up. Jade threw herself onto Feferi dramatically, which earned her more of that laughter she loved so much. 

“Ugggh, just a few more minutes in here please. It’s so hot!”

“ _You’re_ so hot.”

Jade blushed, emitting a small ‘oh my god’ between giggles. Feferi laced her fingers with Jade’s leading her out of the aquarium so they could clock out and eat.

“Come on, if it’s really that hot out, we can stop by Herzstein Trading Post after.”

The green eyed girl perked up, skipping the rest of the way out at the promise of ice cream.

Feferi giggled.

This was a lovely summer, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Comments? Questions? Concerns? Message me at orarewedancy.tumblr.com and I'll get right to you ^^))


End file.
